Cybertronian Stories
by Afroson
Summary: Just short stories from every Cybertronian. Read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, So I have decided to do some short stories for transformers. Yes… Nightfire are in them too.

BTW= BEFORE THE WAR

DTW=DURING THE WAR

ATW=AFTER THE WAR

Characters: Knockout, Breakdown and Starlight

Time: BTW

The Medic and the Patient

"You're lucky your arm didn't cone fully off," Knockout said as he finished attaching the joint in his patient's arm back together. "If your arm came off, you would need surgery."

"You're the best medic, the patient said. "Besides, I'm in a job where injuries are part of it."

Knockout frowned at the other Neutral's words. Iacon wasn't the best place for any Decepticon and Neutral workers, though some jobs were a lot more accepting. Knockout understood that since he is a Neutral himself, though Ratchet and Red Cross would never allow a worker being mistreated.

"Don't risk yourself Breakdown," Knockout said.

Breakdown smiled. "Unfortunately, I need the job until I get a transfer to Praxius."

"My Carrier is a Praxian," Knockout randomly said. He quickly wrote down a medical note to put his patient off and passed it to him. "Give that to your boss. I'm putting you off and I want you back in three weeks."

"How about… you can keep a personal optic on it." Knockout raised an optic ridge. "Go on a date with me this night cycle. If you're free."

Knockout blinked. "I-I'm free. This dark cycle is good."

"Great." Breakdown got up from the medical berth. "I'll see you at Floral Cage at 2400."

"Sounds good." Breakdown smiled and left. Knockout picked up Breakdown's medical file and left the medical quarter. As he walked down the hall to the reception desk, he spotted a gold and white femme sitting at the desk, checking files. "Working the dark cycle, Starlight?"

"Just until 3100," Starlight said. She looked up at him. "What's with You?"

"You know Breakdown?"

"The patient in construction and has a thing for you," she stated. "Why?"

"I-I'm going on a date with him this dark cycle."

Starlight's optics went bright, she was trying her best not to squeal. "Sweet Primus, you're finally going on a date!" She exclaimed a bit loud.

Knockout was silent. "It's just one date."

Starlight chuckled. "One can be many."

-transition-

The rest of his shift went by fast, though he wished he told Breakdown yo bump the time to 24:30. He got off at 23:10 by the time he got to his apartment in downtown Iacon it was 23:34. He quickly went in the washrack to clean up, applied was to his frame and left at 23:52. He tried his best to avoid traffic as much as he could; He arrived at Floral Cage at 24:09.

 _Slag it, I'm late._ Knockout cursed as he entered the restaurant, looking around the crowded place. He spotted Breakdown sitting at a table near the window.

"Sorry, I'm late," Knockout said, making his presence known as he sat down.

"I don't mind. I figured you might be late due to being a medic."

Knockout smiled. "Well, I barely go on dates. Especially with my patients."

Breakdown chuckled. Knockout felt a flutter in his spark, it warmed him. A server came by, placing a cube of a light orange energon cubes in front of them and a platter if metallic energon sweets.

"Hope you don't mind that I ordered already."

"Not at all. I'm starving." Knockout took a sip of his light orange enrgon.

-transition-

The date was fantastic. After dinner, they went for a walk around downtown, learning more about each other. There was more to Breakdown than any bot, even Knockout, could've expected. He may look rough but he was indeed a softy, more personality than looks. At 32:15, they decided to end the date, of course, Breakdown had planted a kiss on the medic's lips, wished him a good dark cycle before leaving the completely dumbfounded medic in the hall. The Medic felt his faceplate heat up. Then the realization hit him and Knockout couldn't help but smile. _I found my spark-mate._


	2. A Double Surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own TF…. Just Ona

Character's: Wheeljack, Preceptor, Ona=O/c

A Double Surprise

 _Why am I miserable?_ Preceptor thought to himself, still laying on his berth. Lately the scientist has been feeling awful, maybe he was catching a virus . He heard the door to his quarters open, he looked in that to see his sparkmate.

"Still not feeling well?" Wheeljack asked, going over to check his mate's temperature. Preceptor's temperature was normal. "I'll contact Ona, see if she's free this day cycle to check you."

"I don't want to move," Preceptor mumbled as he snuggled more into the berth.

Wheeljack planted a kiss on his mate's helm. "Try to get more recharge, I'll comm you once I book your appointment," he said, then left.

Preceptor moaned, miserable that he couldn't get comfortable. _Maybe I have a virus that's hard to detect._

-transition-

Wheeljack made it to the Science Institution of Helex in time to start his shift. Instead of going straight to his lab, he went straight to the medical center of it to speak to Ona. Ona, an orange and white femme, is the main medic at the Institution.

Wheeljack entered the medbay, watching the older medical femme clean her tools. "Ona, are you busy later?"

"No," she said. "Why? What's up?"

"It's Preceptor, he's not feeling well and he's too stubborn to go get a test at the UNC," he informed. "I was wondering if you could test him."

"Of course." She smiled. "I'm not busy now, tell him to come in."

"Now?"

"Yes," she said. "It's better if we find out now."

Wheeljack nodded. **:Preceptor? Are you awake? Ona says she will check you now.:**

-transition-

Preceptor received a ping from his comm link that was from his spark-mate. **:Perceptor? Are you awake? Ona says she will check you now.:**

 **:I am now.:** He sighed. **:I am on my way.:** He got up from his berth, feeling even more awful that he got up. He quickly went into the washrack to get cleaned up first before leaving his home. He couldn't transform into his vehicle mode- that completely drains him but for some reason he couldn't. So he walked, though it took him longer to get there. He didn't mind the walk, it actually gave him time to think I'm his next big project. He eventually made it to his work and headed down the East Wing to the medbay where Wheeljack was talking to Ona.

"Ah, you finally made it," Ona smiled at him.

"I couldn't transform," Perceptor said.

"We will find out why you're feeling unwell. Climb on the berth," Ona instructed. Perceptor did as he was told. "Tell me your symptoms."

" I have been feeling dizzy, exhausted, high internal temperature and I have upchucked my tank several times."

Ona blinked, she stared at him. She grabbed her ultra sound equipment, prepping the machine and Perceptor in silence. Both mechs watched her carefully, silently questioning her. " Show me your abdomen exoframe," she ordered.

"Why?" Perceptor asked as he removed his armor away from his abdomen.

"To confirm my thoughts," she said as she placed a cold jell on his abdomen. She grabbed her ultra sound machine, on the screen she spotted a small developing figure. "I knew it!"

"What is it?" Wheeljack asked.

"Perceptor's sparked. Congratulations!" She didn't take her optic off the screen. "Wait… you're having twins."

"Twins?"

Ona fixed the picture to show two developing figures on the screen, Perceptor and Wheeljack stared at it, completely shocked.

"We're going to be Creators," Perceptor smiled. Wheeljack didn't respond to his spark-mate , he was just frozen until he collapsed to the ground. Perceptor and Ona's optics went wide, they never seen him faint before. Perceptor looked at the femme. "He's excited."


End file.
